


The Difference

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's showing off for Kate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

  
“So, you’re saying that there is a difference?”

  
“Oh yeah, there is definitely a difference.”

  
“Well, I have been kissed many times before and have never noticed a difference.”

  
“Come on, DiNozzo. Most of the women you kiss don’t care about who they are kissing. And that’s mostly because you won’t ever see them again.”

  
“And I take it, Katie, that you have kissed your fair share of men in your limited lifetime?”

  
“If you’re asking can I tell the difference between a kiss that is ceremony and a kiss that means something… then the answer is yes.” Kate stood up and leaned against her desk, showing off one curvaceous leg through the slit in her skirt. Tony’s eyes drifted down to admire her sleek creamy skin. He had to admit Kate had sex appeal and it was very hard for him not to appreciate the views she gave him daily. His eyes traveled up from her ankle to the backside of her knee and stopped just where cloth covered skin. His mind wanted to go further but he quickly reigned in those thoughts and forced himself to return to the banter that she had left him with.

  
“Care to test that theory, Todd?” Where the hell did that come from? As if she would want to take this little game of theirs to the next level. He had to be crazy to think he could get her into the position of kissing him. And why the hell did he want to anyway? And when had that seemed like such a good idea? Shit, his mind couldn’t connect correctly and she was sitting on the edge of her desk now and her right leg was slowly draping itself over her left leg, giving him yet more skin to caress with his eyes. And God she was good at setting him off. And when had she figured out that pink was his weakness color? _Hold on Super Tony, get those hormones in check before Gibbs comes into the bullpen and whacks you upside the head for leering at your partner the way you are._

  
Kate smirked at him as she realized what had happened. Tony was beginning to stare at his desk top and she knew it was because he didn’t want to get caught staring at her legs. She wanted to laugh out loud at him, but instead she thought back over their previous conversation and tried not to blush. He had invited her to test the theory with him. Her eyes danced with merriment as she tried to come up with a quick and graceful way to let him out of the hole he had dug for himself. She liked Tony, hell she felt feelings for him that she shouldn’t really. But she had to face facts, he was dangerous territory. A cad, a skirt-chaser, a womanizer. And she would have loved to explore all of that with him, but she wasn’t that daring. She was a brave woman, but not when it came to matters of her heart.

  
So back to the theory, and as she remembered this conversation, she had told Tony that real men showed their sincerity in their kissing. He had laughed it off, saying that any man could bring a good kiss out just to get into a woman’s skirts and she had told him he was full of it. And that was when the real arguing had begun. Somewhere Tony had gotten the idea that women were known to do the same thing to men and she had laughed that off as well. Then he had claimed to have kissed women with a sincere wish to pursue a relationship. That had set her back for a minute until she had told him that those women knew better in the way he kissed them. That’s when he had asked if there really was a difference and so led to his wish to test the theory.

  
 _And so here we are… Do I let him off the hook or do I snag him, making him regret ever saying anything? If I were a braver woman, I would hold him to it… But I’m not that brave or that mean. Even now he can’t even string two coherent thoughts together._

  
She stood up and walked around her desk to sit back in her chair, blocking her legs from his view and snapping him out of his trance. What in the world had made her wear pink today was beyond her. _Because Gibbs said you looked nice in pink and thought you should wear it more often._ It was the truth, but then Abby told her about how Tony loved the color pink on a woman and always had a hard time getting his head together when the color was around. That’s why she started to flirt with him, pushing his buttons to see just how far he would go. Now he had left the opening for her to push the last button or to let him wiggle off the hook. Poor little fish… Aw what the hell.

  
“Sure Tony, you name the time and place.” _Balls in your court now Buster._

  
The Italian blinked. She did it; Kate Todd had actually given him the go ahead to kiss her. And now she was looking at him pointedly, expecting him to actually pick a date and time. Well hell, no time like the present. His mind was reeling with imaginations of taking her into some place quiet and dark and kissing the daylights out of her, feeling up that skirt of hers to see what the curve of her ass was covered by, if anything. He quashed those thoughts quickly and reminded himself that this was a simple kiss, nothing special, just a sincere kiss to tell her how he felt. He hopped out of his chair and held out a hand to her across her desk.

  
Her eyes flickered around the office, on the look out for Gibbs no doubt, before she took his hand and stood, coming from behind her desk and allowing him to lead her to the elevators. They stepped in and almost had uninvited company in the form of another agent who hadn’t been paying any attention and nearly walked in behind them. Tony’s tap and shove sent the agent back out of the car before the doors closed and they were finally alone. He took a deep breath to steady himself but it came out rather shakily as he fought to control himself. Kate watched him warily, waiting for him to make a move, any move, that she would find threatening to her, ready to beat the crap out of him if he even so much as laid a finger on the wrong part of her.

  
Now came the test. Could Tony DiNozzo actually kiss Kate Todd and have it mean only sweet and thoughtful feelings or would he lose control. He so didn’t want her to get the wrong idea right now. He reached out a hand and brushed a lock of her hair off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear and caressing her jaw bone on the way to taking her hand in his. He drew her forward and smiled down at her.

  
“I’ve been waiting for the chance to do this for a while now, Kate.” With one hand, he reached out and hit the all stop button on the elevator, trapping them between floors. Anyone who saw it would figure that the people inside needed privacy to discuss something very sensitive and they would stay away for a certain amount of time. But it wouldn’t be enough, Tony knew.

  
“Have you now, Tony? Why didn’t you say something before?” She was playing the game now; he could hear it in her voice. She was saying what was expected for the mood. But he wasn’t playing a game; he truly meant the words he was saying. When that realization had dawned on him was anyone’s guess, but there it was, the truth. He was looking forward to kissing this woman. And perhaps that was the difference, the desire to express totally all the feelings that were being held inside and finding that the only outlet was one perfect kiss.

  
“Well DiNozzo? Are you going to kiss me or not?” She was mocking him now. Damn it, why couldn’t she just sit back and enjoy this? Instead she had to rub his nose in it and make him want to shut her up for good! He wasted no more time, swooping in for the kill as his lips swept hers in a fiery kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into the sweet recesses of her mouth. Slowly her eyes closed as she allowed him access to the very thing he wanted. His lips shifted every so gently, taking her tongue into his mouth as she began a quest of her own. His arms came around to rest at her hips, holding her anchored to this one moment in time. Slowly, ever so slowly, he withdrew, leaving her breathless. A whimper escaped from her lips nearly too quietly for him to hear. But he had heard it.

  
Releasing her, he stepped back, waited for a moment to compose himself and then snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Kate, hey Kate… You in there somewhere?”

  
The DiNozzo grin plastered on his face, he watched as she slowly came back to herself and blinked in surprise. She looked around and found him lounging against the elevator wall next to the control panel. He waited patiently as she checked her hair and skirt, and finding that all was still in place, she looked at him quizzically. When she didn’t ask the question, he simply filled it in and supplied an answer for her.

  
“So, now… was that sincere or was it me trying to get into your skirt?” He smirked at her before punching the button to resume their journey back to the bullpen. She stood staring at him as he watched the numbers go by. When the car reached its destination, she finally asked him.

  
“Was it sincere?”

  
He grinned wildly before stepping out of the doors and walking back to his desk, her quick steps keeping her right behind him. He wanted so badly to tell her it had been sincere, the most sincere he had ever been with a woman in such a long time. He wanted to tell her that he wanted this as badly as she wanted him to want it. But when Gibbs came around the corner, he shrank back within himself and covered it with his smile and then decided to leave her with no real answer at all.

  
“Katie… I thought you could tell the difference.”  



End file.
